mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Boo-Boos
Boo-Boos (known as Doctors and Nurses in the UK and Hospitals in the AU) is the second episode of the first season in The Mr. Men Show. The episode shows the Mr. Men and Little Misses at a hospital. Plots *'Mr. Bump and Mr. Strong's Plot (Only in the US version)': When Mr. Bump gets a blood pressure check, Mr. Strong made the cup caught in Bump's arm like a balloon to fly out of the window and back after Bump's bird issues. *'Mr. Happy and Mr Stubborn's Plot:' Mr. Happy and Mr. Stubborn argue about whether Mr. Stubborn has carrot in his ear or not. *'Mr. Happy and Miss Calamity's Plot: '''Mr. Happy struggles to remove a fish-bowl from Little Miss Calamity's head. *'Mr. Quiet and Miss Daredevil's Plot:' Little Miss Daredevil rides Mr. Quiet to the X-Ray room on his wheelchair. Unfortunaly, Miss Daredevil isn't planning a normal walk in the park. *'Mr. Rude and Mr. Scatterbrain's Plot: Mr. Rude tries to watch Star Wars while Mr. Scatterbrain has trouble looking for the lunch Mr. Rude ordered. *Mr. Persnickety and Nervous' Plot: Mr. Nervous has a splinter in his finger but is too scared to get it out. *'Mr. Bump and Miss Whoops''' Plot: '''Little Miss Whoops causes trouble for Mr. Bump's stay at the hospital. Trivia * This is the only episode where Mr. Messy has his American voice in the British and Australian dubs. *Little Miss Whoops' video is in this episode. *Mr. Happy's video is also in this episode. *This is the only Mr. Men Show episode to have the most segments (7 stories, and 1 song). *In each plot, 2 characters share the main spotlight. *Mr Happy, Mr Bump, and Mr Scatterbrain appear in two plots. * '''Running Gag: Horror music is heard when someone says the word "ectomy". (Mr. Happy twice, Miss Calamity, and Mr. Stubborn.) * This is one of the few instances where Mr, Happy gets angry. ** The segment in which Mr. Happy assists Mr. Stubborn was going to be longer, however it was cut since Mr. Happy wasn't allowed to be angry. Even though he is in his 2nd plot. Goofs * Mr. Rude doesn't understand Mr. Scatterbrain when he says "Bon appetit", despite himself being French. Quotes *'Mr. Per(s)nickety: '''And you said you're in pain? *'Mr Nervous:' Yes, yes! Terrible, horrible, awful, wrenching pain! ---- *'Mr. Happy:' Mr. Stubborn, I'm afraid I have some bad news: you have a carrot in your ear. *'Mr. Stubborn:' You are wrong, Mr. Happy. *'Mr. Happy:' Actually, I'm fairly certain about it. *'Mr. Stubborn:' I'm telling you, I do not have a carrot in my ear. *'Mr Happy:' Mr Stubborn, I went to medical school! I know these things. *'Mr. Stubborn:' Then I want a second opinion! *'Mr. Happy:' See for yourself! *'Mr. Stubborn:' Hmph! This is not a carrot! *'Mr. Happy:' Ha ha ha, very well! What is it then? *'Mr. Stubborn:' How should I know? You're the one who went to medical school. *'Mr Happy:' Mr Stubborn, I have no choice but to perform an emergency carrot ectomy. *(Horror music) *'Mr Stubborn:' Phew! That's a relief! I thought you were going to (gonna in US broadcast) perform an emergency carrot ectomy. *(Horror music) *'Mr Happy:' Didn't you hear a word I said? *(Mr Stubborn pulls the carrot from his ear) *'Mr Stubborn:' Hard to hear with this carrot stuck in my ear. *(Mr Happy grumbles) "Awww!" ---- *'Mr Strong: '''Don't be afraid Mr. Nervous, Mr. Per(s)nickety takes out lots of splinters. *(Mr. Nervous screams) Category:Mr. Men Show episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show